Claws of Rebirth
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Suppose that after dying, Logan returned to life? Suppose that, even after he reached his end, he wasn't done just yet? You get a taste of Heaven, but you can't bask in it just yet. The Wolverine lives…
1. Claws of Rebirth

Creation began on 07-03-17

Creation ended on 07-03-17

Logan

Claws of Rebirth

A/N: I saw the film earlier this year, still haven't looked at the Blu-ray I have of it, but this idea suddenly came to mind about how to remedy my awfulness towards the ending. Here goes.

Nobody ever found the grave. There wasn't even a mention of a grave. To anyone that would even see it someday, it would just be a pile of rocks with a pair of sticks made to look like an "X", not a grave with a body in it.

Suddenly, the rocks rumbled, some of them falling over. The sticks fell backwards onto the ground.

BLAST! A hand burst free from rocks, sporting three, razor-sharp knives protruding from its knuckles, followed by another hand with the same number of knives.

A man struggled to crawl out of the grave. He looked like he was in his prime, with slicked-back, black hair and a gruff attitude. Only his clothes, a pair of pants and a tank top shirt, gave any indication that he was fine. They were ripped and bloody, but the rest of him was perfectly intact.

"Wha…what the Hell?" He questioned, looking at his arms and checking his torso. "But…I died."

He ran over to the wreckage of the vehicles used by the Reavers and found an intact mirror, which he used to examine his face. Based on looks alone, he must've looked the way he did back when he first met the Professor and the X-Men…and even before that time, in his prime.

"But I must've died," he told himself. "I felt I was dying…and I wasn't healing. How is this possible?"

" _Mutation: It is the key to our evolution,"_ he recalled the Professor and Jean saying every now and then to the students at the mansion years ago. _"It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet."_

"This process is slow," he went on, chuckling, "normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."

It had to be the reason he found himself alive again. Something in his mutation must've triggered after he died and took time to rework his body. If he had died, it was only temporarily and then he returned to life, looking unscathed. Probably upped his healing factor's efficiency, as well.

He unsheathed his right hand's claws and cut his left wrist…watching his new wounds close up fast.

"Holy shit," he gasped; none of his injuries had healed up that fast.

He sniffed the air and caught his daughter's scent…and followed the scent.

Evolution…never…stops…

A/N: Not sure if I should continue this, but I do feel better about _Logan_ now. Say his body adapted after he died and he was able to return to life and now no longer has to worry about the Adamantium poisoning his body?


	2. Welcome back, Professor

Creation began on 08-14-17

Creation ended on 08-15-17

Logan

Welcome back, Professor

A/N: Second chapter of _Claws of Rebirth_ , just to see where this goes.

This was the first time in a long time where he could think with a clearer conscious. As his memory straightened out, he recalled what happened to him. He had been murdered by someone that looked like a younger Logan, but deprived of any sense of identity, just a lack of free will.

"How do you feel, Prof. Xavier?" A male voice asked him, seeming very familiar with his previous profession. "I am hoping that you're a little relieved."

With the return of his vision, Charles Xavier saw that he was inside some sort of room. It was pretty common, not suited at all to the care of an elderly paraplegic. But there was something within his range of sight that was clearly meant for a paraplegic: A hover chair that resembled the one he had before he was forced to abandon his school after his first seizure.

"That is your hover chair, you know," the voice informed him.

"I… We've met before, hadn't we?" Charles asked him.

"Yes, we have. It was prior to the Apocalypse incident."

"Brother Correction."

"In the flesh once more."

"Was I dead?"

"For a month, you were. I found where you were buried by Logan and restored you to life. I've cured you of your brain condition so you won't suffer another seizure or require medication like you used to."

"But why?"

"Because they're all coming back in one year's time…and they're need you again."

"What do you mean, 'they'?" Charles asked him, feeling a bit more energetic than he had been years ago. "Who are 'they'?"

"You know who, Prof. Xavier. It's always leaping forward. Everyone with it displays something that isn't considered normal. You've always believed in coexistence between them, a dream you never gave up on. And there are those that believe in it that still need guidance and training. Even Logan himself returned to life, and I didn't do anything. There was something in him, something about his mutation, that didn't act up until after his body ceased all biological function, and revived him back into his prime, and adapted his healing factor to counteract the metal poisoning he was wracked with from the Adamantium infused into his skeletal system and claws; he no longer suffers from constant pain. I reckon it's a late-term variation of an adaptive recovery that's unique to those related to his bloodline, so it's likely his daughter will go through the same thing upon her death if she experiences the same poisoning from the Adamantium infused into her claws."

Charles looked into his mind for any trace of deception…and found none. If Logan had been revived after dying, then something else was going on elsewhere.

"Mutants are returning?" He questioned Brother Correction, who then changed his current identity of a slightly-big-boned Caucasian into a young African-American wearing the same, blue turtleneck and blue jeans. "Truly?"

"People have tried to negate the birth of mutants for over twenty years," he explained, "but there's one thing about the X-Gene that they never thought on that makes them pathetic, and that's its persistence and ability to be unpredictable. They thought mutants were a disease, a plague, but that's far from the truth…and nothing more than a lie."

He then got up and stretched his limbs before walking towards a door nearby.

"This is a motel, by the way," he revealed. "We're put up for the next three days. Get some more rest. You'll need it. The next time you wake, we'll eat something before I get you back to your school."

 _Thank you,_ Charles expressed telepathically.

 _It's unnecessary,_ Brother Correction responded. _It's just as Hank McCoy once believed. The world needs the X-Men_ _…_ _and it does, both old and new._

Evolution…just keeps on going…


End file.
